leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Frillish (Pokémon)
|} Frillish (Japanese: プルリル Pururill) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Frillish is a jellyfish-like Pokémon resembling young royalty. Regardless of gender, it has a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like appendages. It has oval eyes with white pupils, and a collar around its neck. It has invisible poison spikes on its appendages. As a male Frillish, it is blue, with smooth appendages and a triangular crown. It has red eyes with blue sclera and a straight eyelash on each eye, its collar is wavy, and it appears to be frowning. As a female Frillish, it is pink, with wavy appendages and a round crown. It has blue eyes with red sclera and a curled eyelash on each eye, its collar is frilled, and it appears to be smiling. Frillish is a Pokémon which lives in dens about 5 miles (8 kilometers) under the sea surface. Because of this, it can cope with extremely dark and highly pressurized sea conditions. It is carnivorous; it gently floats around in waves until it can strike its prey. It makes its victim numb with the use of its poison spikes and takes it to its deep den. In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Frillish Jessie owns a female Frillish, which debuted in New Places... Familiar Faces!. Jessie eventually had to give Frillish to as a sign that they accomplished something in Unova. Other A male Frillish debuted in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, under the ownership of Trip. He used Frillish in his match against , and he was able to defeat both and , despite having a disadvantage against the latter in both type and gender. A female Frillish debuted in A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!. She took a liking to Ash after he fell into the canal. She was later hooked by during a fishing competition, and when she saw attempting to kidnap the prize Pokémon, she released them all back into the wild. Both male and female Frillish appeared in The Pokémon Harbor Patrol!, under the ownership of Halsey. They were used to help rescue people from fires, and then to help put out the fires alongside . Minor appearances Both male and female Frillish appeared in the opening sequences of [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]; the female Frillish was exclusive to the former movie and the male Frillish was exclusive to the latter. Multiple male and female Frillish made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Both male and female Frillish made a cameo appearance in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!. A female Frillish appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs! as a resident of Stonesthrow Town. A male Frillish appeared in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. A female Frillish appeared in Fighting Back the Tears!. James attempted to catch one, but failed when , seeing it as a rival for James' affections, scared it off with . Pokédex entries below sea level.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Both genders of Frillish debuted in A New Perspective and PS541. Marlon owned a male Frillish, which went on to evolve into a Jellicent. He appeared in a flashback in The Tournament Continues. A used a female Frillish in a flashback in Unforgettable Memories. It fought against Hugh's Purrloin and Trapinch after Hugh refused to listen to them when they convinced him that he was causing pain to his Pokémon. Frillish was able to weaken Purrloin, forcing Hugh's sister recall it to its Poké Ball, which was then taken by two Grunts afterwards. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga Both a male and female Frillish appeared in FAT5. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Frillish appeared in RB41. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries below the surface.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Driftveil City, P2 Laboratory (Surfing)}} , , , , and , Virbank City, Virbank Complex, Undella Town, Undella Bay, Seaside Cave, Humilau City, P2 Laboratory (Surfing)}} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and ( )}} |} |} (Surfing) (One)}} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Rugged Flats}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1 (Male) Infinite Ruins: Stage 2 (Female)}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 421 (Male) Zaffiro Coast: Stage 643 (Male) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Ninth release; Female) Event: (Female)}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Upside-Down Island (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Constrict|Normal|Physical|10|100|35}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=593 |name2=Jellicent |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * The Japanese prototype name for Frillish was プルンス ''Purunsu.http://imgur.com/lCiPM87 * Although female artwork exists, any Frillish or Jellicent uploaded to the will use the male artwork, regardless of their gender. * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Frillish and its evolution. Origin Frillish and its evolution were most likely inspired by the , a that is either shown as a demonized jellyfish or as a jellyfish-like man who wears refined, sometimes regal, clothing. It is also possible that they was inspired by the Kurage no Hinotama, a type of jellyfish-like . Its design is inspired by the jellyfish and monarch attire: the male form's appearance based on a prince's while the female's is based on a princess'. The has inspired Frillish in being a ghost type. The two larger arms Frillish possesses are more similar to those of than the tentacles of real jellyfish. Frillish and its evolution also have traits in common with like the , most notably their rumored penchant for destroying ships and feeding on the crew. Name origin Frillish may be a combination of and jellyfish. Pururill may be a combination of プルプル purupuru (soft) and or . In other languages , and }} |fr=Viskuse|frmeaning=From and |es=Frillish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quabbel|demeaning=From and |it=Frillish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=탱그릴 Tengguril|komeaning=From and frill |zh_cmn=輕飄飄 / 轻飘飘 Qīngpiāopiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Lightly floating" |ru=Фриллиш Frillish|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Jessie's Frillish Notes External links |} de:Quabbel es:Frillish fr:Viskuse it:Frillish ja:プルリル zh:轻飘飘